Conventionally, there has been a known game system having a haptic feedback function. JP 2008-345 A discloses a game system including a game apparatus connected to a monitor and including a controller for giving an operation instruction to the game apparatus. The controller has a built-in vibrator, driving of which causes the controller to vibrate. With this configuration, JP 2008-345 A realizes a game that allows a user to guess a non-displayed object by a haptic stimulus in a state in which an object cannot be visually recognized on a monitor.
The game system described in JP 2008-345 A controls vibration of the controller by turning on/off the vibrator. An object of the present disclosure is to provide a game system configured to perform vibration control capable of better sensing generation of another vibration feedback during vibration.
A game system according to one aspect includes: an operation unit; a game processing unit configured to perform game processing on the basis of operation onto the operation unit; a waveform information generator configured to generate vibration waveform information representing a vibration waveform corresponding to a first event that occurs in the game processing; and a vibration unit configured to vibrate on the basis of the vibration waveform information, in which, in a case where the first event continues, the waveform information generator generates the vibration waveform information such that the amplitude of the vibration waveform decreases in accordance with the lapse of time.
With this configuration, it is possible to cause the vibration unit to vibrate in accordance with the first event and in a case where the first event is maintained, the amplitude is decreased in accordance with the lapse of time. Accordingly, in a case where another event occurs in a state where the first event is maintained, it is possible to generate vibration corresponding to the other event to allow a player to better feel a vibration sensation corresponding to the other event. Moreover, it is possible to reduce discomfort caused by continuation of relatively large vibrations.
When a second event occurs in the game processing in a case where the first event continues, the waveform information generator may generate vibration waveform information obtained by adding a vibration waveform associated with the second event to the vibration waveform.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense the occurrence of the second event by vibration sensation even in a case where the first event continues.
In a case where the first event continues, the waveform information generator may generate the vibration waveform information such that the amplitude of the vibration waveform decreases to a predetermined minimum value after a predetermined lapse of time and maintains the minimum value after the decrease.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense that the first event is continuing by vibration sensation.
The waveform information generator may further generate the vibration waveform information so as to change the amplitude of the vibration waveform in accordance with a change in the state of the first event.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense the state of the first event by vibration sensation.
The game processing may include processing of activating one of a player character object and a vehicle object on which the player character object rides in a virtual space on the basis of the operation, and the first event may be a movement of one of the player character object and the vehicle object within the virtual space.
With this configuration, in a case where the player character object moves, the vibration unit is caused to vibrate in accordance with the movement, and the amplitude of the vibration is decreased with the lapse of time in a case where the movement is continued. Accordingly, in a case where another event (for example, an explosion in the vicinity of the player character object) occurs during the movement of the player character object, it is possible to cause the vibration unit to vibrate in accordance with the other event and to allow the player to sense the vibration derived from such other event. In addition, it is possible to reduce discomfort given to the player by continuing a relatively large vibration in a case of continuing the movement.
The waveform information generator may further generate the vibration waveform information so as to change the amplitude of the vibration waveform in accordance with a change in the speed of the movement.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense the change in the speed of the movement by the change in the vibration sensation.
The operation unit and the vibration unit may be provided in an operation apparatus.
With this configuration, the player can obtain vibration sensation as feedback of operation onto the operation apparatus.
A non-transitory storage medium according to one aspect stores a game program, the game program causes an information processing apparatus configured to communicate with an operation apparatus including an operation unit and a vibration unit to execute: a reception step of receiving operation data representing operation onto the operation unit from the operation apparatus; a game processing step of performing game processing on the basis of the operation data; a waveform information generation step of generating vibration waveform information representing a vibration waveform corresponding to a first event that occurs in the game processing; and a transmission step of transmitting the vibration waveform information as information for controlling the vibration of the vibration unit to the operation apparatus, in which, in a case where the first event continues, the waveform information generation step generates the vibration waveform information such that the amplitude of the vibration waveform decreases in accordance with the lapse of time.
With this configuration, it is possible to cause the vibration unit to vibrate in accordance with the first event and in a case where the first event is maintained, the amplitude is decreased in accordance with the lapse of time. Accordingly, in a case where another event occurs when the first event is maintained, it is possible to generate vibration corresponding to the other event to allow a player to better feel a vibration sensation corresponding to the other event. Moreover, it is possible to reduce discomfort caused by continuation of relatively large vibrations.
When a second event occurs in the game processing in a case where the first event continues, the waveform information generation step may generate vibration waveform information obtained by adding a vibration waveform associated with the second event to the vibration waveform.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense the occurrence of the second event by vibration sensation even in a case where the first event continues.
In a case where the first event continues, the waveform information generation step may generate the vibration waveform information such that the amplitude of the vibration waveform decreases to a predetermined minimum value after a predetermined lapse of time and maintains the minimum value after the decrease.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense that the first event is continuing by vibration sensation.
The waveform information generation step may further generate the vibration waveform information so as to change the amplitude of the vibration waveform in accordance with a change in the state of the first event.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense the state of the first event by vibration sensation.
The game processing step may include processing of activating one of a player character object and a vehicle object on which the player character object rides in a virtual space on the basis of the operation data, and the first event may be a movement of one of the player character object and the vehicle object within the virtual space.
With this configuration, in a case where the player character object moves, the vibration unit is caused to vibrate in accordance with the movement, and the amplitude of the vibration is decreased with the lapse of time in a case where the movement is continued. Accordingly, in a case where another event (for example, an explosion in the vicinity of the player character object) occurs during the movement of the player character object, it is possible to cause the vibration unit to vibrate in accordance with the other event and to allow the player to sense the vibration derived from such other event. In addition, it is possible to reduce discomfort given to the player by continuing a relatively large vibration in a case of continuing the movement.
The waveform information generation step may further generate the vibration waveform information so as to change the amplitude of the vibration waveform in accordance with a change in the speed of the movement.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense the change in the speed of the movement by the change in the vibration sensation.
A game apparatus according to one aspect is a game apparatus configured to communicate with an operation apparatus including an operation unit and a vibration unit, the game apparatus including: a reception unit configured to receive operation data representing operation onto the operation unit from the operation apparatus; a game processing unit configured to perform game processing on the basis of the operation data; a waveform information generator configured to generate vibration waveform information representing a vibration waveform corresponding to a first event that occurs in the game processing; and a transmission unit configured to transmit the vibration waveform information as information for controlling vibration of the vibration unit to the operation apparatus, in which, in a case where the first event continues, the waveform information generator generates the vibration waveform information such that the amplitude of the vibration waveform decreases in accordance with the lapse of time.
With this configuration, it is possible to cause the vibration unit to vibrate in accordance with the first event and in a case where the first event is maintained, the amplitude is decreased in accordance with the lapse of time. Accordingly, in a case where another event occurs when the first event is maintained, it is possible to generate vibration corresponding to the other event to allow a player to better feel a vibration sensation corresponding to the other event. Moreover, it is possible to reduce discomfort caused by continuation of relatively large vibrations.
When a second event occurs in the game processing in a case where the first event continues, the waveform information generator may generate vibration waveform information obtained by adding a vibration waveform associated with the second event to the vibration waveform.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense the occurrence of the second event by vibration sensation even in a case where the first event continues.
In a case where the first event continues, the waveform information generator may generate the vibration waveform information such that the amplitude of the vibration waveform decreases to a predetermined minimum value after a predetermined lapse of time and maintains the minimum value after the decrease.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense that the first event is continuing by vibration sensation.
The waveform information generator may further generate the vibration waveform information so as to change the amplitude of the vibration waveform in accordance with a change in the state of the first event.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense the state of the first event by vibration sensation.
The game processing may include processing of activating one of a player character object and a vehicle object on which the player character object rides in a virtual space on the basis of the operation, the first event may be a movement of one of the player character object and the vehicle object within the virtual space, and the state of the first event may be the speed of the movement.
With this configuration, in a case where the player character object moves, the vibration unit is caused to vibrate in accordance with the movement, and the amplitude of the vibration is decreased with the lapse of time in a case where the movement is continued. Accordingly, in a case where another event (for example, an explosion in the vicinity of the player character object) occurs during the movement of the player character object, it is possible to cause the vibration unit to vibrate in accordance with the other event and to allow the player to sense the vibration derived from such other event. In addition, it is possible to reduce discomfort given to the player by continuing a relatively large vibration in a case of continuing the movement.
The waveform information generator may further generate the vibration waveform information so as to change the amplitude of the vibration waveform in accordance with a change in the speed of the movement.
With this configuration, it is possible to allow the player to sense the change in the speed of the movement by the change in the vibration sensation.
A game method according to one aspect includes: an operation reception step of receiving operation of a player, a game processing step of performing game processing on the basis of the received operation; a waveform information generation step of generating vibration waveform information representing a vibration waveform corresponding to a first event that occurs in the game processing; and a vibration step of causing the vibration unit to vibrate on the basis of the vibration waveform information, in which, in a case where the first event continues, the waveform information generation step generates the vibration waveform information such that an amplitude of the vibration waveform decreases in accordance with the lapse of time.
With this configuration, it is possible to cause the vibration unit to vibrate in accordance with the first event and in a case where the first event is maintained, the amplitude is decreased in accordance with the lapse of time. Accordingly, in a case where another event occurs when the first event is maintained, it is possible to generate vibration corresponding to the other event to allow a player to better feel a vibration sensation corresponding to the other event. Moreover, it is possible to reduce discomfort caused by continuation of relatively large vibrations.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.